


The Future Is Inhuman

by StarKnightStark



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Character Death, Inhumans (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: What if Hive was able to take Daisy back?One-shot, might, MIGHT be continuedNo promises
Relationships: Hive & Alisha Whitley, Hive & Giyera, Hive & Hellfire, Hive & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hive & Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Future Is Inhuman

Hive was unique. People thought his powers only turned Inhumans, swaying them to his side, but it was so much more than that. When he… greeted Inhumans, they became a part of him, connected. He could sense their locations, vague hints of emotion and thought, shared through the mental network they all felt. In return, his followers were rewarded. They became faster, stronger, more intelligent. Their injuries healed in half the normal time, and they were always… happy.

Most of all, however, Hive hated humans, and he hated war. He would fight, yes, but there would be no need for fighting when everyone shared a common goal. With Dr. Radcliffe’s work, he could join with all, show them the error of their ways, the path to a true future where the Inhumans would rule, in their rightful place, superior. Not all would be able to join their glorious purpose however. Some simply did not carry the birthright. No matter, they could still contribute to society as the primitives. There would be room for all in Hive’s future. If the humans could not accept that, they would be eliminated. It was unfortunate, but unavoidable.

All this and more ran through Hive’s mind as he waited for the Quinjet to touch down. Here was another, come to join their cause. Lincoln Campbell. An electrokinetic, from what Daisy had told him. Agonizingly slowly, the ramp lowered, revealing a tall, monstrous figure.

That was most definitely not Lincoln Campbell.

Hive backed up, wary. He may not know what it was, but he could sense that it was Inhuman. The creature lumbered down the ramp. Hive’s feet came up upon the ledge of the platform. He chanced a look back, and when his gaze returned to the front, he found himself flying backwards, falling to the ground. The creature jumped down, landing in front of him.

Hive scrambled to his feet, sending himself out. This Inhuman would not fight once he had seen the error of his ways.

To his shock, the creature annihilated the tiny particles of himself. With a blast of blue light, the creature tossed him onto his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the primitives rush to defend their leader. The creature batted them aside like they were nothing.

Hive tried to get up, but found a knee on his chest. Blue light wreathed it, then horrible agony. _PAIN-ANGER-FEAR_ echoed in his mind from his followers. Hive looked down at the hole where a heart should be, already healing.

He looked up to see a shockwave push the creature off of him. Daisy rushed towards him, keeping the creature at bay with her powers. She made it halfway before stumbling, collapsing to the ground. The creature looked between the two of them, and moved to her. Hive tried to get up, to stop him, but it was taking all his energy to heal the wound in his chest.

The creature’s blue light surrounded Daisy’s chest, drawing out Hive’s connection. He could actually feel it draining away as he desperately tried to maintain the link to his top lieutenant. With a horrific snap that echoed through the mental network, her connection was severed. Pain and agony filled the bond, his followers reacting to the mental loss of Daisy. The loudest was James’ anger and hatred. Hive watched as James’ chain whipped through the creature’s heart, killing it.

James rushed for the Quinjet, too slow, too late to stop it as it’s engines roared, the backwash pushing him away. Hive watched as the plane left, spiriting his once-right hand back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

They would pay for this grievous transgression.

James helped him up.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I was too late.”

Hive punched a wall, the concrete disintegrating with the force. Out of the original five, only two of his primitives survived. As he watched, they melted like the first attempts, flesh sloughing off them, bones liquefying until they are nothing more than puddles.

Hive clenched his fists. “Bring me Dr. Radcliffe.”

* * *

Holden Radcliffe stumbled backwards. “I swear, I-I didn’t know! But-but I have a theory. Hear me out! Daisy, Daisy’s blood is Kree, yes, but it’s diluted. It makes the primitives… um, unstable. Unstable!”

Hive stalked closer. Radcliffe fell backwards. “Please, please, don‘t kill me, I can fix it! We still have some blood we were able to extract from the Kree! If, if we get more of Daisy’s blood, I can fix it! I can mix the two, and it will counteract the dilution, and that, that should work!”

Hive paused. “How long will it take you to do that, Doctor?”

Radcliffe got to his feet. “I can prepare it now, and once I have her blood, all that needs to be done is mix it! It’d take, maybe 5 minutes?”

Hive cracked his neck. “Very well, Doctor. If you fail me this time…”

Radcliffe gulped.

* * *

“Pieces. Solving a… puzzle.”

Memories filled his head, but he shoved them away, reasserting control. He would not be ruled by the minds of dead men. He was Alveus, he was Hive, and he was in control of himself.

“Hey.”

Hive turned. Behind him stood Daisy, his once second-in-command. She looked raw and haggard.

“I’m sorry,” said Hive. “I’m… having trouble. My memories. You were in that one.”

She strode forward, hatred contorting her face. Once again, Hive admired her. Beautiful, strong-willed, an almost perfect Inhuman. She’d been loyal to him once. Devoted.

His reverie was interrupted by her voice. “Do you have any idea what you did to me!?”

Hive tilted his head. “Yes. I remember. You’re in pain.” She approached even closer, sinking to her knees.

“Please,” she pleaded. “Take me back.”

Hive stepped forward. Only a metre of space separated them now. “Interesting,” he said. “Your name. Something, uh... pretty.” He stepped forward again. “Not pretty like the sky. A… flower.”

He was right in front of her now. “Daisy.” he whispered.

“Please.”

Hive reached out a hand, cupping her cheek. She leaned into the contact, and he took her back.

* * *

Daisy leaned into his hand, and felt his influence once more. His parasites rushed through her brain, and with a mental crack, the bond snapped back into place, real, _right_. Power and pleasure rushed through her body, and the bond welcomed her back with open arms, as though she’d never left. Giyera, James, she felt their joy from their minds. Even Alisha, recovering in a safehouse, chimed in. Most of all, though, Daisy felt him. Hive. Her saviour. Her leader. She would follow him to the ends of the earth.

His mind caressed her broken consciousness, healing, fixing her up. With mental whispers, he comforted her, reassured her that she was okay, that S.H.I.E.L.D. would no longer be a problem. With Lash’s death, nothing could take her away from him ever again. She was finally whole.

New life suffused her veins, filling her with energy and power. She felt cuts closing, bones knitting together in record time as strength rushed into her weakened body. She felt more powerful than ever.

* * *

Hive smiled. His lieutenant had stayed loyal, even without his influence. With a hug, he welcomed her back into the fold.

“Daisy. My Daisy. You’re home.”

She looked at him with absolute adoration in her eyes. “What do you need from me?”

“Can you fly the _Zephyr_?” he asked.

She smirked. “Is that even a question? Of course I can. Anything else?” She raised an eyebrow. “Blood?”

He inclined his head. “Only a few drops.”

Without hesitation, Daisy raised her forearm to her mouth, teeth ripping open her skin. Blood welled in the wound.

“As much as you need.” she said.

* * *

The engines roared, readying for liftoff. The _Zephyr_ had just been refueled before the… primitives had been changed. It was all prepared for a mission, complete with a quinjet attached. Daisy flexed her fingers and reached for the controls.

“Almost two and a half thousand hours in the training sims, and May still never let me fly her.” she muttered.

Giyera looked askance at her. “You’ve never flown this before?” he asked.

Daisy flipped him off. “Did you not hear me? I have two thousand hours of flight.”

“Yeah, in sims, you said!”

James took a deep swig of his beer. “Ah, let it go. The bossman trusts her, so I do too. You’re too high-strung, man! Here, have some beer.” He offered up his half-finished can. Giyera shook his head and went down to the garage to make sure the warhead was secure.

He once again tightened the straps, and stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flash of blond hair, and he whipped around. The cargo bay door started to close. Giyera did a slow turn. The thump of a hand turned his attention back to the cargo bay door. One of the primitives was banging on the closing door, a young woman held in his arms. With a quick tug on the mental network, Giyera signaled Daisy. Immediately, she sent back the sensation of a raised eyebrow, but the door stopped closing and opened fully.

The primitive clambered up the ramp, and Giyera suppressed a sneer. It dumped the woman at his feet. “What is this?” demanded Giyera.

The primitive grunted. Giyera shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“He’s saying she’s one of us.” Giyera turned to see Hive stride from the front of the plane. He stopped in front of the woman and stretched out his hands. “Join us.”

* * *

Daisy set the _Zephyr_ to autopilot, then headed towards the back of the plane. Yo-yo was sitting against a bulkhead, rubbing her head. Daisy had felt it when she’d joined the net, but she’d been occupied evading S.H.I.E.L.D.'s anti-air defences. She shouldered past Giyera, crouching down beside Yo-yo.

Daisy gently shook her shoulder. “Hey. Yo-yo. Welcome home.” She looked up at Daisy.

“It-it feels so…”

Daisy smiled. “Good, I know. Come on, we have to get to the quinjet.”

Yo-yo looked confused. “The quinjet? Why?”

“Because a nuke is going to go off here…” Daisy checked her watch. “In roughly 10 minutes.”

Just then, _ALARM-SHOCK-SURPRISE_ shot through the mental network from James. Daisy exchanged a glance with Giyera, then both rushed for the cargo bay. Yo-yo looked confused, but followed.

They quickly arrived at the cargo bay, Hive close on their heels. “What is it?” he demanded.

James, practically incandescent with rage, pointed at the module. “Him! I caught him tampering with the nuke, and then he electrocuted me and ran in there with it!”

Standing in the module was Lincoln.

Daisy’s face contorted with hatred. “LINCOLN! You could’ve been great! You could have joined us! You threw Hive’s generosity back in his face. Let me in. Open the door, Lincoln.”

Lincoln shook his head. “I’m sorry Daisy. I can’t let you do this.” He turned his gaze on the five of them outside the module. “I can’t let any of you do this.”

Daisy snarled and slammed her fist against the glass. She stepped back. “James. Somewhere around here is a tablet. It controls the module. Find it.”

Lincoln held up the tablet. “You mean this one?”

Daisy took a deep breath. “Lincoln,” she said calmly. “Open the door. You can open it, or I can force it open. Between me and Giyera, it won’t take long anyways.”

“I know.” he said. “Which is why I won’t give you the chance. Whatever happens Daisy, I love you.”

Her lip curled in disgust. “That’s your mistake.”

With a last glance at all of them, he tapped the tablet. The floor dropped out from under the module, and it fell out of the plane, jets activating and pushing it higher. They waited in silence for several minutes, then an explosion shook the _Zephyr_. Lincoln, the nuke, and any chance of converting the world were gone.

* * *

Hive grit his teeth, fists clenched. Daisy was up front, piloting. Giyera was in the middle of trying to disable the transponder. James and Elena were talking in hushed tones. He could feel them all, afraid, worried about what to do next. S.H.I.E.L.D. had finally managed to remote override the _Zephyr_ , so they’d had to leave in the quinjet. With Holden Radcliffe in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hands, and no pure Kree blood left, any dreams of replicating the Kree experiment were gone. He would never forgive S.H.I.E.L.D. for this. Though he despised it, this meant war.

A plan came to his mind. He turned to face the others. Sensing his conviction, they all turned their attention to him. He sent sensations of calm and belonging down the bond, and they all visibly relaxed.

“Okay,” he said. “Daisy, fly us to Chicago. We’ll pick up Alisha, then find somewhere to lay low. We’ll keep our heads down, finding others of our kind, show them the truth. There is still a considerable amount of Gideon Malick’s fortune remaining. Don’t worry. Our time will come.”

He smiled. “The future is Inhuman.”


End file.
